emilefandomcom-20200213-history
EarthBound (LP 37)
Not to be confused with EarthBound (LP 1) EarthBound (2018) is Emile's thirty-seventh Let's Play, which was announced on July 15th 2018. It started the next day, on July 16th 2018. This is Emile's first, and so far only, "redux" of a past series. The Let's Play has 61 videos and has a total length of 25 hours, 7 minutes, and 3 seconds. Description July 16th, 2018 - October 18th, 2018 One of my all-time favorite games, and what I consider one of the most important games ever created! If only I didn't use it up in my first attempts at making videos... Well, that's what this is for! This contains a lot of new information not known about prior. Pre-production Emile talked about doing some book reading in preparation for his "next big project", most likely LP 37. This could imply a game with a heavy mythology, as he did research reading prior to his LP of Okami.https://twitter.com/chuggaaconroy/status/952036167511412736 On January 21, Emile Tweeted about needing to prepare for the next LP.https://twitter.com/chuggaaconroy/status/955131706176163840 On July 15, Emile revealed that his next let's play will be Earthbound after the original series was released. Clues At the end of Pokémon Black & White - Alder History, Emile mentions a hint before the POST-post-game started... "And then, join us again after that, for something I haven't done before, but HAVE done before, see you guys then." -EmilePokémon Black & White - Episode 79: Alder History Running Jokes and Gags Episodes # Second Impact # Onett for Life # Franky, Be Good # Shining in Darkness # Showing Officer # Cycle Begins Anew # Everdread Work? # Oak Territory # Blue Scene of Death # What's the Use of Feeling Blue? # The Second Step # Death Parade # Runaway Bus # Parasite Threed # Trail Goes Cold # Winter's End # Threed's Company # Saturn Based RPG # Puking Blood # Milky Way # The World Changed # In-Tents Nightmares # Dune and Dusty # Fourside Quest # I'm a Miner, Stop! # The Fifth-Third # Evil Salesman # When I Accidentally Stepped into an Alternate Dimension # Come, Lies Doom Towne # Monkey on my Back # Siding with the Man # See You on the Fourside # Coming Full Circle # Summers Here # Stoic Chief # The Boy of My Dreams # Lifelike Exhibits # The Great, Mighty Poo # Kraken Open a Cold One # Dynamo Duo # Desert Dash # Getting to the Point # I Want You Inside Me # Yellow Submarine # Swamp Things # Tenda Years # Stonehenge Base # We're Sort of Kings # Social Studies # The Hole in the Hall # Lost World # The Kid That Roared # High in Minerals # I Magicant Even # Welcome to Your Nightmare # Darkness Falls Across the Land # Giygas # Walking Together # Walking Toward the Future # Episode Tent # Bonus Episode Trivia * This is Emile's first redux of a previous let's play * Emile has died several times in this LP, while he had 0 (with the exception of when he did so on purpose) in his original LP of EarthBound. Memorable Moments * Ness's favorite homemade food is "Beeeef!" * T-O-O Bad! * Episode 19 being a train wreck because of using Pray TWICE! * All of Episode 22 just being Chugga testing out the tent glitch. * "Hello, it's your dad." * Inventory being full all the time. * Jeff getting Mike Wazowski'd all the time. * Having to use a Cup of Lifenoodles on Jeff after dying to a Foppy smash attack. * Randomly getting the sudden guts pill after a battle. * Getting the rare Magic Fry Pan twice in one episode. * Accessing the Debug Menu in Episode Tent References Category:Mother Let's Plays Category:Earthbound Category:Mother Series